tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Play Time
Play Time is the seventh episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Allicia Botti is going to perform at the Town Hall and Thomas is given the job to collect her from the docks. On the way, Thomas meets Percy who tells him that a new engine named Charlie has also arrived at the docks and that Charlie is more fun than Thomas. Thomas meets Charlie at the docks and Charlie tells him that his friends on the Mainland think that Thomas is even more fun than him. The Fat Controller tells Charlie to pick up some trucks at the Sodor Steamworks for the concert at the Town Hall. Charlie challenges Thomas to a race to the Steamworks. Thomas declines, but when Charlie says that he is not fun, he agrees and the two set off for the Steamworks - not to the Town Hall. After going to the Steamworks, Charlie tells Thomas to race him over the Fenland Fields. Thomas agrees and they race across the rickety track. The bumpy track starts to shake the coupling between Thomas and Annie loose, but Thomas does not know it. After the race, Thomas sees Gordon taking some important people, including the Fat Controller, to the Town Hall. Thomas realises he is late and rushes away. Unbeknownst to Thomas, the loose coupling comes undone and he leaves Annie, Clarabel and Allicia Botti behind. When he arrives at the Town Hall, the Fat Controller scolds Thomas for being late and for leaving Miss Botti behind. Thomas then rushes back to find them only to be challenged to another race by Charlie. Thomas, knowing that now is not the time for racing, refuses and continues looking for his coaches. Suddenly, he hears Allicia Botti singing. Thomas rushes towards her voice and finds her singing to some people on a bridge. Thomas takes her to the Town Hall and Allicia Botti praises him for her exciting ride. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Charlie * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Allicia Botti * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * The Dairy Manager (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) Locations * Town Square * Henry's Tunnel * Sodor Dairy * The Viaduct * Brendam Docks * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * The Watermill * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown * Kirk Ronan Junction * Shunting Yards * Knapford (mentioned) Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Percy and Sir Topham Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie, Victor and Kevin * Jules de Jongh as Allicia Botti US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Glenn Wrage as Charlie * Kerry Shale as Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Jules de Jongh as Allicia Botti Trivia * Jules de Jongh joins the UK cast. * Sir Topham Hatt's first name is revealed when Allicia Botti calls the Fat Controller "Bertram". * This episode was shown in select US theatres. * Stock footage from the special, Hero of the Rails is used. * This episode marks the first CGI appearance of the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox and the first episode to feature it since the first season episode, Thomas in Trouble. * Allicia Botti sings parts of Georges Bizet's opera, "Carmen." Goofs * When Thomas is looking for Annie and Clarabel, Charlie is facing the same direction as Thomas, but Charlie is said to be going to the Town Hall, which is where Thomas just came from. * The narrator said that Charlie was coupled up to Edward's flatbed, but Charlie was actually coupled up to two flatbeds. Merchandise * Books - Percy Disappeared * My Thomas Story Library - Charlie (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Play Time (2010)/Play Time (2013) * Engine Adventures - Charlie In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Play Time - British Narration File:Play Time - American narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases